The League/Volume 3: Chapter 5
Pigpen I slowly awoke from sleep and rose from my bed. The League hadn’t seen any major action in almost two weeks aside from small-time criminals and cleaning up the city. The new Star Wars movie STILL hadn’t come out, and Transformers 5 is like 600 years away! Sometimes it’s a bad thing to have too much time on your hands and shit. I decided to hang out with Caulk for a while. I didn’t know he was into lightsaber fights until that day when Becca came over and played with him, so I figured he would have some fun fighting against a real opponent. After my morning routine, I went over to Caulk’s room and knocked on the door. I heard some shuffling in the room, and the door opened, Caulk at the entrance. He looked slightly surprised to see me. “Hey m90, ready to get your BUTT lasered again?” I pressed the button on my green lightsaber, and swung it a few times so the entire length of the sword would be out. I was ready for war. Caulk looked like he’d already seen defeat, because his eyes were sullen. “Yeah, man.” He stepped out of his room and pulled out his red lightsaber. “Anyway, how’s your sex life?” “Don’t really appreciate those kinda questions, m90,” I responded, badass. Caulk didn’t say anything. “ZOOM!” I swung my lightsaber at Caulk’s head, knowing that he was talented enough to block my first attack. My laser hit his shoulder and he made an annoyed grunt before pushing me into the wall across from his door. “S-STOP!” I had to take a few minutes to cool off so before the Force recharged. I rubbed my knees before picking up my weapon and running at Darth Caulk. I swang hard and I swang true, and that beast somehow was able to withstand the blows of the Jedi. He must have Rancor skin or something. “Sorry, Pig. I gotta go somewhere, but when I get back we can keep continue playing the game,” Caulk tossed his saber at me and walked off. Enraged, I ran at the Sith and was prepared to swing to punish him for calling this a game when I saw what some of he was writing on his phone. “…hard making sure Pig doesn’t know about…” “Caulk. Hey, CAULK! Get back here and finish this, Caulk!” He turned around. “Yeah, m90?” I stopped dead in my tracks. “You’re not WORTHY of saying that word, you...you BASTERD!” Caulk looked at me, somehow not infuriated that I’d called him the worst thing in the world. He pulled out his lightsaber, frowning. He poked himself in the chest with the lightsaber laser. “I give up. You’re too good, Pigpen.” He dropped the lightsaber and walked away, leaving me pondering the whole situation. My detective skills started up unconsciously. No true Jedi or Sith would ever kill himself like that, so there was no way he was actually practicing with Becca. Becca said she didn’t enjoy emulating Star Wars with me, so why would she have done it with Caulk? Then, the text he was sending was a clear sign he was hiding something from me that he didn’t want me to know about. He hadn’t been practicing with her. He was…FFFFUCKING her! I dropped my lightsaber. An anger was coming over me. Aw, geez. I couldn’t let myself transform like this. I fell to my knees, hands supporting me as I breathed heavily. Caulk turned around and kneeled beside me. “Pig! Pig! Are you okay?!” “Shut the FUCK up!” I screamed, still attempting to control my breathing. “You…and Becca, behind my BACK…god damn’t…god DAMN’T!” I slammed my fist into the ground, making the room shake. Caulk looked taken aback, but I didn’t care. I was turning, and my rage wouldn’t make things any better. I growled as I could feel myself lose control. “You BETRAYED me, you’re not good. YOU’RE JUST A CHICKEN, CHEEP CHEEP CHEEP CHEEP CHEEEEEEEEEP!” I pushed Caulk back, and he crashed into a wall. He slowly stood up and yelled for Bloxx, for Cam, for Ghost, for anyone. He knew he couldn’t take the SAVAGENESS of the Red Swine. The main hall doorway opened, and Razor came running. “Shit, what happened?!” he asked. “HE KNOWS,” Caulk says, looking at Razor. “We have to knock him out before he fully transforms.” Razor was holding something, it looked like a can, but I could be mistaken, my vision was distorted. He and Caulk quickly approached me and struck me down, then everything went dark. --- “…was Caulk thinking?! The last thing we need is too much drama.” I heard a British voice shout. I was back in the containment cell. Cam and Razor were outside. They turned and went to talk to me. “Pig…are you okay?” “Where is Caulk…?” I bitterly asked, sitting up and still feeling the anger course through my veins. The only reason I hadn’t transformed was because the initial shock had died down. “We sent him off. The last thing we need to happen is for you two to be in the same room.” Cam walked towards me, sitting on the chair outside of the cell. “Can you tell me exactly what happened?” “That…basterd Caulk fucked Becca behind my back, and I was going to rip him apart.” Cam’s facial expression didn’t show sorrow or sympathy, but suspicion. “Are you sure? How certain are you about this?” “What, doubting me? She walked outta Caulk’s room one time, with her hair fucked up and sweaty and shit. And there have been subtle hints every so often. I’m sure I’m not the only one who knows about it. Ask Bloxx, he brought Caulk lightsabers to back him up. And Razor was standing right there with him. I saw him laughing. I thought it was him wanting to make fun of Star Wars, but now I know…he was laughing at ME.” “I see…” Cam looked sternly at the ground, sighing, and Razor looked away. Even right there, I could tell he wasn’t even considering my feelings. He was calculating, scheming, whatever it was Cam was doing these days. “Listen, Pig-” “Fuck you!” I finally said. That got their attention. “Stop chasing shadows for once, Cam and look around you! This team is nothing more than a club for outsiders, and even in here, there are cliques! I can deal with memes, but this surpasses all of that. You don’t even care how I feel. NONE of you do! Are you even going to do something about this, or is Caulk just getting a slap on the wrist?!” When no one moved, I knew I was in the right. “Of course not. Caulk’s one of the cool kids. I hate lumping me in with that stupid PRICK, but you guys treat Tommy and me like complete shit and shit!” Razor finally sat up. “Pig, you’re…you’re not wrong. Part of the reason I left the League was to get away from…that. But we need each other more than ever now.” “Whatever, go do the Dew. First chance I get - whenever you guys release me from this fucking shit - I’m outta here.” Razor’s eyes widened, and he wanted to say something, but he didn’t say anything. He sat up and silently walked out of the room. Cam walked toward the entrance of my cell. “If that’s how you feel, I can’t stop you. Just know this…there are forces out trying to cut us down. If they find you alone and you can’t fight them yourself-” “Shut up. I CAN fight by myself. Almost took all of you down by myself, didn’t I? Go away, go unravel this 'Wikia staff' mystery or whatever so you can let me out of here.” Cam sighed, clearly not wanting to use any more energy on this than he had to, and looked at the keypad next to my door. After he pressed a key, the door opened up quickly. I sat up and slowly walked towards the door. I didn’t expect him to be so easy to convince. “I only have one thing to ask.” Cam said. “If you plan to leave, you’ll need to tell the whole League yourself.” Trivia *Nah. Category:The League